Watching your future
by A random surprise
Summary: "in an a matter of hours you will be brain washed into playing the .hungergames." She said looking at the gang. "You mean...like the books?." Asked Baljeet. "...books?"


"What's happening?" asked Isabella as she and her friends hit the ground. You see they had recently been pulled through a glowing portal while Phineas had been explain his and Ferb's latest invention.

"I'll tell you what's happening!" yelled a female voice out of the shadows. "I'm saving you from _years _of misery!" it said.

"Who are you?!" yelled Buford to the shadows, eyeing them.

Then a girl dissolved in front of them, she had fiery red hair pulled into a ponytail, a few stand falling onto her face, and green eyes that had the look of sheer innocence –even if you could tell it was fake- pail skin and freckles. She wore a faded pink top that was ripped, exposing her stomach and black skinny jeans and combat boots.

"I am North." She said "I was sent by Phineas' future self to show you, that in a matter of hours you will be brainwashed into thinking that you have to participate in the hungergames."

"You mean like in the book?" asked Baljeet while North nodded her head 'yes'. She pulled a disk out of her pocket. "Take this. It will show you what will happen in the future." The gang nodded.

"How does it work?" piped up Phineas who had been strangely quiet. Then at the word 'work' the disk started to vibrate and glow until a screen was forced out of the little disk.

North smirked "That's how."

"Well let's watch this thing!" exclaimed Isabella and the video started to play…

**The screen moved across district 12, or as we know it. Daneville.**

"**AHHHHHHH!" the shrill scream cut through the somewhat peaceful solitude, the screen final focused on the house that the screen had come from, the flin-fletcher house hold.**

"That must have been Candace." Whispered Phinease a little scared, what had caused his sister to scream like _that_?

"**Sh Candace" hushed Linda while rocking her sobbing daughter. **

"**I-I dreamed they were both picked mom, a-and they died right in front of me."**

"**Sh neither one of them will be picked." She soothed. **

"**W-where are they?" asked her daughter expectantly.**

"**Phineas is out hunting and Ferb's milking the goat." She said, Candace nodded.**

…**.;;;;;….**

**Phineas is scene running through the woods a determined look on his face.**

Everyone stared at Phineas who looked a little un comfortable. "What?"

"Well" started Isabella "If this is like the books and _your_ hunting that means you will be in the game." Explained Isabella.

Everyone agreed, scared looks on their faces. Phineas shrugged trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.

**Phineas' eyes locked on a deer, he pulled out his bow and aimed, pulling the arrow back…**

"**What are you going to do when you kill it?"**

**He let go of the arrow as it missed the running deer.**

"**Damn you Katie! That's the first deer I've seen all year, now I have nothing!"**

"Katie's your hunting partner?" asked Isabella slightly growling.

Phineas shrugged "Guess so."

**Katie picked up a rock and through it at a tree scaring the birds that were perched there. Phineas quickly shot one down and they laughed, but it quickly stopped as a capitol hover craft flew over carrying Nancy Trinket, the capitol lady that did the reapings.**

"**What if what if, one year everyone just stopped watching?" asked Katie while she and Phineas walked along the makeshift trail.**

"**They wouldn't."**

"Never thought I'd see the day." Said Buford in aw.

"What day" asked Phineas

"The day when you weren't upbeat and happy."

"Shut up"

"**But what if they did."**

"**Won't happen"**

"**We just root for our favorite's and watch them die its sick!" Phineas laughed "Fine laugh at me then!"**

"**I'm not laughing at you" he giggled. They both looked at each other and smiled.**

"**We could do it, you know, take off live in the woods." Katie offered.**

**Phineas burst her bubble "They'd catch us."**

"**Maybe not"**

"**Cut out our tongues, or worse. And besides I have Candace and Ferb and you have your mother."**

"**They could come too."**

"**Candace. In the woods."**

"**Maybe not then." Katie laughed. "Oh I almost forgot. Here." She says handing Phineas a loaf of bread.**

"Whats so special about bread?" asked Baljeet as everyone else shrugged.

"**Oh my god is that real!?" Phineas gasped at it's fine condition.**

"**Better be. Cost me a squirrel." Katie split the bread giving half to Phineas. She then mocks the capitol accent. "Happy Hunger Games"**

"**And may the odds be**_** ever**_** in your favor" continued Phineas.**

A few snickers there.

…**.;;;;;….**

**As the children were getting registered Phineas' face was grim.**

"**It's my first year" he whispered "I won't be picked."**

**His finger was then pricked and he went to stand with Ferb's on the boys side.**

**Nancy got on stage. "Welcome, Welcome Happy Hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Called Nancy "Now the time has come to select a courageous young man and women to represent district 12 in the seventy fourth annual Hunger games." She smiled sweetly "And as always lady's first." She reached her hand in and pulled out a random name.**

"**Isabella Garcia-sheperio!"**

Everyones eyes widened and looked towards the trembling girl.

"No." she whispered "No, No, NO!"

"Guy's" whispered baljeet "It's the boys turn" everyone turned back to the sreen where Isabella was now on stage.

**She reached in**

"**Ferb Fletcher"**

**Both Phineas' eye widened Ferb started to walk on stage when…**

"**I volunteer! I volunteer for tribute!"**

"Phineas! Don't do that!" everyone yelled.

""**No Phineas I won't let you" " yells Ferb who is starting to be dragged away by peackeepers. Phineas gives Ferb a sad smile and walks up on stage.**

"**whats your name young man?" asked Nancy**

"**Phineas flin."**

**She nodded Phineas looked over the crowed and saw Candace screaming but being held back by his mom Ferb by Katie.**

"**Well let's have a warm round of applause for our very first volunteer!" **

Everyone stared at Phineas when suddenly isbella slapped his arm. "I can't believe you just did that!" she screams.

"Well Ferb dosen't need into go into the games!"

"he's older!"

"so what! Im sure he would have done the same for me!" Ferb nods

**The crowd remains silent and instead holds out three fingers and kiss them. A distrct sullute meaning 'Goodbye' Nancy not knowing district traditions kept going.**

"**Now shake hands."**

**Phineas and Isabella shake hands and suddenly, he remembers.**

_**Phineas had been sitting against the wall looking extreamly skinny. He hadn't caught anything in over a week and everyone was starving. He was waiting to die. Then Isabella had come out of the bakers, her father was shouting at her for burning the bread, after being punished she brought it out to feed the pigs. When she saw Phineas she through the bread at him. Phineas would have died if it weren't for her.**_

"Thanks Isabella."

Isabella just smiled he was already thanking her for something she didn't do.

"**Happy hunger games and let the odds be ever in your favor."**

**Phineas was taken to a dark room on his own. He was trembling suddenly the door opened and Candace Ferb and his mother ran in.**

"**You have three minutes."**

**Candace immediately ran over and hugged him. "Please let this be a dream," she sobbed**

**He let go of her and addressed his family "Listen, Katie will keep you stocked up with game don't take any food from them it's not worth it."**

**They nodded "Just win okay." Ferb said tears leaking down his face. "I will"**

'**and you." He said pointing to Linda "you cannot tune out again, we almost died when you did" she nodded silently as the peacekeeper took them away.**

**Katie burst through "it's nothing different!"**

''**what?" **

"**killing people will be just like killing animals"**

**He nodded looking unsure "get a bow"**

"**They may not have one.""**

**The make one"**

"**Theres twenty four of us and only one comes out."**

"**and it will be you"**

**The peacekeeper came in "your times up"**

"**take care of them Katie! Don't let the starve" the door slammed shut. Phineas stood looking at the door for a second before looking out at panem "Looks like they get to watch me die on T.V…yay!" **

"Don't you ever say that again!" shouted Ferb.

"Sorry but its kind of true…"

Baljeet broke up the fight quickly "guys it's back on…


End file.
